


A Final Victory

by ForestFairy394



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Ai Appreciation Week, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Future Fic, M/M, Nitori in college, Rin as a professional swimmer, free! iwatobi swim club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFairy394/pseuds/ForestFairy394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day seven of Ai Appreciation Week for the future prompt.  Ai is on the swim team in university and finally wins his first match.  Rin comes to congratulate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Victory

Slicing through the water at top speed, Nitori slammed his hand full force into the side of the pool, not even flinching at impact.  He ripped his face out of the water, panting at swimming what felt like the fastest in his life.  Head bowed, water dripped down from the tips of his hair and into the chlorinated pool.  Terrified of seeing his place, Ai slowly raised his head towards the scoreboard.  His heart stopped at what he saw.  The board couldn't be right.  There must have been a mistake.  Tears welled in his eyes as he saw his new record.  The resounding cheers from his teammates confirmed his first thought.  He finally won first place.  He couldn't move from the spot, he was so shocked.  It took two of his team members to pull him up out of the pool and into a massive group hug. 

The whole team gleamed with pride for their most precious member.  Everyone on the team held a special place in their heart for Nitori.  He was like their son, and they treated his success like proud parents.  He had joined the university's swim team as a nervous, yet determined breaststroke swimmer who worked harder than anyone else on his swimming ability.  Now, after three years, he had finally won first place at a competition and everyone was thrilled. 

In celebration, the university’s swim team all went out for dinner in the city, Ai's meal on the team of course.  They laughed, they drank, they sang, and they partied the night away in honor of Ai's amazing victory.

Ai didn't return to this small flat until around 2 in the morning.  Fumbling with the lock, he practically fell into his front entrance.  Shucking off his shoes he almost didn't notice the other presence in the room.

"Congratulations, Ai," sounded a voice coming from his living room.  Rin Matsuoka stepped out into the light holding a bouquet of roses.  "I saw your meet today and I'm…I'm so proud of you," choked out Rin, crimson eyes glistening in the lamplight. 

"Rin," Ai breathed, running across the room and crashing into the other man.  He looked into the face of his lover of four years.  "I thought you were still training in Australia.  What are you doing back here?"

"It's not too intense right now, and you were going on and on about the match and I just… I didn't want to miss it," he expressed, caressing his boyfriend's cheek.  "I miss you," he whispered, crushing Ai into an overbearing shark hug. 

Melting into the embrace, Ai allowed himself to be enveloped by Rin.  His scent, the feel of his arms wrapped around Ai, his breath ruffling the silver hairs sticking out on the top of his head.  He wanted to remember everything.

"I'm glad you're here, but you shouldn't slack off," the duckling reprimanded lightly, looking up at Rin from beneath his chin. 

Rin nuzzled the top of Ai's head.  "I'm a nationally renowned professional swimmer competing on the international stage.  I've proven myself enough.  I can stand to miss a couple days of practice."  Rin grinned.  "I can't believe you won.   You've finally done it!" Rin exclaimed, picking Ai up and twirling him around. 

Ai giggled at his over-enthusiastic boyfriend.  "Hey, it's just one university match.  I'm nothing like you," he said, lightly slapping his arm.

Rin rolled his eyes.  "You work so much harder than some of my team mates.  And they're aiming for the Olympics," he chuckled.  His expression softened.  "You deserve this Ai.  You deserve this, and so much more."

Blushing lightly, Ai rose up on his tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on Rin.  "Now, I have all I need."   

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't the best, I know. It was better in my head, but I didn't want to let it go without writing it down. May possibly revise it later. But I need some victory for my baby Ai.


End file.
